School Makeup
by AllAmericanSlurp
Summary: Pencil? Check. Eraser? Check. Highlighter? Check. Marker? Check. Sponge? Check. Hold up, a SPONGE? Wait, what's going on here? Why... what is she doing with that pencil . . . oh, no! Stop! (Companion to Stage Makeup. One-shot.)


**Hey, y'all! This is the companion to Stage Makeup; I hope that y'all enjoyed the Clandestine Covers update (I know I did; writing conflicted/evil!Chase makes me thrilled and my heart beats faster!) and this is the last update for this week; I'll try and get back into the writing flow soon! This is a terrible piece of work by _my_ standards; incredibly short (only 897 words long), but maybe you'll like it enough to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

"Class, please welcome Mrs. Davenport." Twenty-two-year-old Bree, almost graduated from college, was taken on a special trip to visit an elementary school.

Bree was focused on engineering but she also wanted to get a little degree is cosmetology. It was, after all, sort of addicting.

There had been a little accident back in her high school years when she was a junior—she had to have learned how to put on stage makeup—and boy had she learned since then!

The elementary school was—with such an original name—Mission Creek Elementary. Bree stared awkwardly, palms sweating, at the crowd of third graders.

One of the girls, off to the side, looked away when Bree made eye contact.

"Class, Mrs. Davenport is here today to tell us about how to keep your face healthy."

* * *

Makeup here and there wasn't too terrible. Some people didn't even have to wear makeup. They looked fine on their own. Others were a little addicted and wore it every day, thick coats of it, loving it like their own child. And some, like Bree, were in the middle—wore a fair amount but didn't cling to it like a baby to its mother.

Bree knew that too much makeup could ruin someone's faces.

She wasn't here to lecture third graders on _makeup_ use, because, come on, really? She was here to tell them the dangers of not taking care of faces. Faces were who you are. They define you.

Before makeup came pimples.

Before pimples came dirty faces.

* * *

Bree was doing a one-on-one after her lecture, showing each child how to carefully clean his or her face.

"You wear makeup," the same little girl who had shied away earlier said.

"Yes," Bree said, a little surprised.

"I wear makeup, too," the little girl persisted. "My name's Violet.*"

"Shy?" Bree asked.

"Yes, that's why my parents named me Violet. Violet means 'shy.' "

"How did they know?" Bree questioned.

"They didn't," Violet said confidently. "They just knew."

"Anyways, this is how I do my makeup," Violet said, taking charge.

_I guess she's not as shy or quiet as I thought._

* * *

STEP ONE: FOUNDATION

"Take a large art sponge and rub it across your face."

_Yes, because this is such a good idea._

"Honey, is that sanitary?"

"Who said anything about sanitary?"

* * *

STEP TWO: BLUSH

"An eraser works well for blush. Makes your cheeks nice and red." Violet grabbed an eraser from the class bin.

"You're… rubbing your cheeks raw." Bree said, observing in semi horror.

"Hey, beauty hurts," Violet stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay… then…" Bree laughed silently. _If only you knew._

* * *

STEP THREE: EYELINER

"I say that a pencil works nicely as eyeliner." Violet unzipped her little backpack and took out a No. 2 pencil.

Bree nodded, drifting off… wait… a pencil… near the eyes…

"No! NO! GIVE ME THAT PENCIL! THAT'S _DANGEROUS!_"

* * *

STEP FOUR: MASCARA

"Darling, you use a mascara wand for your eyelashes - " Bree sputtered as Violet tried to put a black expo marker on her short childish eyelashes. Bree sometimes resorted to using eyelash extensions when she needed to, but she tried not to be so shallow and usually just wore mascara.

"Yes, but - " Violet attempted to explain some sort of excuse as Bree yanked the expo marker out of Violet's grasp.

* * *

STEP FIVE: LIPSTICK

"Highlighters are perfect for lips," Violet smiled. She uncapped a blue highlighter.

Bree was frantic. (And appalled. _No_ one used _blue_ lipstick! Blue lipstick was so... garish and creepy. Every self-respecting woman wore _light pink_ lipstick; or cherry. Dark colors were reserved for older ladies... don't even ask how she knew that!) "Violet! This is _not_ how you put on makeup! Highlighter will ruin your lips!"

"Hey… did I forget to mention it's _school_ makeup?"

Bree sighed.

"Violet, I appreciate you, uh, sharing you knowledge of this 'school makeup,' but you learn when you grow up that - "

"That you lose your imagination. I'm unlocking my inner child!"

Bree couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I should for a day," and uncurled her clenched fist, which held the art sponge, the eraser, the pencil, the marker, and the highlighter. "What color do you want?"

* * *

**Okay, so I know what you're thinking. Writing a story like Stage Makeup was OOC for me; writing this was like telling a worm to learn how to fly. Yeah, yeah, I've lost my touch. I honestly have to agree with whoever is thinking that . . . After all, I've been away from FFNet for quite a long time as for updating; the last thing I posted was Irish Luck and that was January 13; two-and-a-half months ago! Anyways, whether you liked it or hated it, please review!  
**

* * *

**Footnote No. 1: Violet is a name that means shy - even if she isn't after you "get to know her!" (As y'all know, all of my OCs have meaningful names.)  
**

* * *

**(I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors.)  
**


End file.
